worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Chika Amatori
This page is about the character. For other uses, see Chika Amatori (disambiguation). }} |image = Anime= |-|Manga= |caption = |Romaji = Chika Amatori |kanji = 雨取 千佳 |epithet = |Tamakoma no Torion Monsutā}} |alias = (By Izuho Natsume) (by Inukai) (by Ōji) |gender = Female |Birthdate = February 11 |Constellation = Rana |Age = 13 (Chapter 1-109) 14 (As of Chapter 110) |Blood Type = A |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Black |Eye = Violet |Skin = Light |Status = Alive |Class = C (Chapters 32-85) B (As of Chapter 86) |Affiliation = Border |Branch = Tamakoma Branch |Team = Tamakoma Second |Team Rank = B-rank #03 |Occupation = Border Combatant, Student |Position = Sniper |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Mentor = Reiji Kizaki Yuzuru Ema |Teammates = Osamu Mikumo (Leader) Yūma Kuga Hyuse Shiori Usami (Operator) |Relatives = Rinji Amatori (Brother) |Friends = Izuho Natsume Akane Hiura Yuzuru Ema Isami Tōma |Rival = Akane Hiura |Main = Ibis Hound Shield Lightning Meteor (Temporary) |Subs = Bagworm Shield Lead Bullet Chameleon (Anime only) |Type = Normal |Model = Rifle |Side Effect = |Manga = Chapter 1 (Cameo) Chapter 11 (Actual) |Anime = Episode 1 (Cameo) Episode 6 (Actual) |Voice Jap= |Voice Eng = Caitlyn Bairstow}} |Amatori Chika}} is one of the four main characters in the manga and anime series World Trigger and the main heroine of the series. She is a B-rank Sniper and member of Tamakoma Second. Appearance Anime= |-| Manga= Chika has short black hair with an in the middle of her head. She also has violet/purple eyes. As a C-rank agent, she has the standard white C-rank border uniform, but with pants tucked inside themselves and lighter stripes, which seem to be the standard for female agents. She also wears a jacket over her uniform. As a B-rank agent, she wears a uniform similar to Osamu's, but with a jacket with a more symmetrical design, having no shoulder guards and a suspender-like detail starting on the top of her jacket's right shoulder, ending at around the height of her waist, connecting to a horizontal line. Also connecting to this line are two holsters, on either side of her jacket. The sides of her jacket's sleeves have thin black stripes which become thicker on her shoulders, surrounding the Tamakoma Branch emblem. She also wears her collar folded, unlike Osamu and Yūma who leave it up. The jacket is bigger than her body, and covers her black shorts. Her Unit's emblem is located on her left chest. She wears gloves longer than Osamu and Yūma's, and they extend over her jacket's sleeves. She also wears knee-high boots with knee pads. Personality Chika is very shy, and rarely says much. She has very few friends, because she voluntarily distances herself from others. She believes that she'll just get hurt when those she gets close to get kidnapped by the Neighbors. She is really patient and serious and can concentrate very well, but she has low confidence and can't see her own potential. After meeting Yūma and joining Tamakoma Branch; however, she starts warming up to others and becoming more sociable and confident in herself. She is a kind-hearted person and admits to being terrified of hurting others. Relationships Rinji Amatori Chika's older brother and one of her main motivators to becoming an A-rank. Her brother and a close friend were both abducted by Neighbors. Chika's aim is to visit Neighbor worlds to search for her brother and friend. He asked Osamu to protect her if anything ever happened. Aoba Harukawa Tamakoma Second Osamu Mikumo: Osamu was tutored by and friends with her older brother, Rinji. She seems to respect him very much. His main motivation for joining border was to protect Chika for her brother. He was the only person who she trusted after her brother's disappearance and before she joined Border. He is always encouraging her, and they share a mutual trust. Yūma Kuga: Chika and Yūma first met underneath the bridge where both were waiting for Osamu. He is the first person besides Osamu that Chika opens up to and asks for help. She initially thought she was older than him because of his appearance. He was the first person to realize Chika's potential when assessing her Trion level, and Chika was the one who taught Yūma how to ride a bike. Tamakoma Branch Reiji Kizaki: Chika's mentor. Although slightly intimidated by him, particularly at first, Chika admires Reiji and does her best to prove herself a worthy student. Reiji sees much potential in Chika and is fond of her. Yūichi Jin: Unlike with Osamu and Yūma, Chika is rather shy around Jin. They have a good relationship nonetheless. Shiori Usami: Kirie Konami: Kyōsuke Karasuma: Takumi Rindō: Yōtarō Rindō: Hyuse Izuho Natsume A fellow Sniper and friend of Chika's. They first meet during Sniper Training in the Enlistment Day. Although they have a rough start when they were introduced to each another, as Chika got a better ranking in training and Izuho assumes she is rubbing it on her, they quickly become good friends. Akane Hiura As they're both Snipers, they meet in the Sniper Training after their ranked battle. They seem to get along well, and to have a friendly rivalry. They both promise to have a rematch between their teams. Yuzuru Ema Like with Akane, they meet in the Sniper Training. He seems to have a crush on her, and even talks about his mentor to her. Chika lets slip to him that she is unable to shoot people. Isami Tōma Chika meets him in Sniper training, along with Yuzuru and Akane. They have a friendly relationship. Quotes * (About Osamu Mikumo) "Everything will be ok, Osamu-kun probably doesn't care about these things. "This is something I decided to do myself, this isn't something you should worry about" is what he'll probably say." * (About depending on others) "I can't let other people take care of my problems forever, I want to go and search for them myself." * (About the most important thing to a Sniper) "A Sniper is defeated when their hideout is discovered, so their priority should be hiding. You can no longer fight against an enemy if they already know where you are." Trivia * means "a thousand beauties" or "a thousand excellencies", while means "rain acquisition". * Chika is frequently seen in promotional art and color covers with an Eaglet trigger. However, she has actually used the Ibis the most. She mostly used the Eaglet during training. * Physically, she resembles Asumi Amakura from Ashihara's oneshot Room 303 and Yuki Harunaga from his manga Super Dog Rilienthal. * She ranked 6th in the first Character Popularity Poll. * She likes small animals, children, white rice and working. * She appeared in a special crossover chapter of Shokugeki no Sōma, alongside female characters from various Shōnen Jump series, that was published in the 22-23 double issue of Shōnen Jump. * , Ōji's nickname for Chika, is a type of Italian sauce. ** Additionally, Ōji's icon for her was modeled after Tsuyu Asui from Boku no Hero Academia. According to Ashihara, he did so without Horikoshi's permission, but Horikoshi promptly forgave him. References Site Navigation Category:Chika Amatori Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Tamakoma Second Category:Border Category:Sniper Category:Characters born in February Category:Characters with A-type blood Category:Tamakoma Branch Category:B-rank Category:Border Combatants Category:Alive